Let The Flames Begin
by believeindreams-believeinyou
Summary: Sonny. Her Dressing room. Flames. Unconciousness. An un-known stranger out to hurt people. Chad. ..What do all these have to do with eachother? Read and find out. :
1. Up In Flames

__

**A/N- Hi everyone! I haven't posted a new story or chapter in SOOOOO LONNGGG! But I've had A LOT on my mind. ANYWAYS.. I had this really random idea when listening to Paramore's "Let The Flames Begin" so I hope you like it. Oh, and if you haven't heard that song…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOUTUBE IT NOW!! (: **

* * *

Let the Flames Begin,

Chapter 1; Up in flames.

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonny With A Chance (*sigh*).. Or Paramore's song Let The Flames Begin. No matter how hard I may wish. **

* * *

_SONNY'S POV-_

Black dots invaded my vision, slowly turning my world into a dull black hole.

An evil smile and a sharp pain on the back of my head were the last things I remembered seeing and feeling.

I could barely see anything, and I felt myself falling to the ground. I hit my head on something soft as I fell, which I assumed to be the couch in the centre of the room.

The rest of my senses went into overdrive as my vision went, and I could smell the faint smell of gasoline. And something with a slightly smoky scent…like burning wood. I heard the flickering of fire on wood, as if someone had turned on the fireplace. Which was weird, as it was the middle of summer.

I remember thinking that was weird, but then I must have blacked out.

_CHAD'S POV-_

Security personnel bustled around the studio, evacuating everyone.

"Mr Cooper, you'll have to come with us." Bob the security guy said, looking down at me.

"But I was on my way to see…someone." I said, trying to cover up the fact that the person I was going to see was none other than Sonny Munroe.

"The rest of the building is on fire, Mr Cooper. I doubt that the person you were going to see is there anymore."He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out.

I immediately panicked; what if Sonny hadn't gotten out?

"How long ago did the fire start?"

"We're assuming around 10 minutes ago."

"But I got a message from the person I'm going to see about 5 minutes ago. Could they still be in there?"

"It's quite possible. But you'll have to get out, as the building isn't safe."

I nodded, and allowed myself to be dragged down the hall.

"Have you seen Sonny?" Tawni was asking to everyone that would listen.

"I got a text from her about 5 minutes ago, telling me to meet her in your dressing room. Do you think she'd still be there?" I said to her, pausing.

"I hope not. That's the room that's on fire." She said, sounding panicked but managing to keep a calm composure.

I turned to the Security guard.

"She's still in there, I know it." I said.

"You'll have to wait and see. There's nothing we can do." He said, dragging me again.

"No. Y-y-you have so s-save her!" I yelled.

I struggled and broke free of his grasp. He froze, and I used the opportunity to sprint down that hallway.

"SONNY!" I yelled; covering my mouth from the sudden smoke cloud I had run into.

The hall slowly got hotter, until it was sweltering.

I pulled the sleeve of my jacket up to cover my mouth, trying to prevent as much smoke inhalation as possible.

"Son-ny!" I coughed, kicking open to door to her dressing room.

The walls were orange with smoking and flickering flames, and mostly everything was burnt to cinders.

I saw her lying in a heap on the floor, and I ran to her.

"Sonny?" I yelled, rolling her over.

She coughed deeply, slightly choking.

"C'mon, Sonny! Stay awake for me. Please!" I said to her, shaking her slightly.

Her eyelids flickered, and she coughed some more.

The smoke was getting thicker, and I decided to just carry her out.

She was awake enough to move her hands slightly, so I took off my jacket and handed it to her.

"Hold it over your mouth" I instructed.

I put the jacket in her hand, and moved it up to her face. She nodded weakly, and I picked her up bridal-style.

She wrapped her free arm around my neck, and I cradled her head close to my chest. I could feel a giant bump on the back of her head, and I assumed she had hit it when she collapsed.

I carried her out quickly, not stopping when questioned by the security guards. I knew where I was going; the ambulance that was parked out the front.

The paramedics gasped when I brought her out; she was pretty badly burnt and very pale.

They took her and worked quickly, bringing her back to life.

I watched as she woke up slowly, and the tears began falling down her face. Her arm was blistering, and it looked very painful.

They left her to sit down outside, so they could treat everyone else. She had one of those pain whistle-things, but it didn't look like it was helping.

She didn't look like Sonny to me, and in that moment I was devastated. She was so sad, and I don't think I'd ever seen Sonny look so sad.

I felt the need to walk over to her, and tell her it was all going to be okay, and just hold her.

After a while of fighting inside myself, that's what I did.

"Hey, Sonshine." I said softly, approaching her and sitting beside her.

Her eyes glimmered with sadness, and my heart broke.

I wrapped my arms around her, avoiding her burnt arm, and just held her.

She leant into my chest and cried some more, and I stroked her hair.

"Its okay, Sonny. It's all gonna be okay. You're safe now." I said, rocking her slightly.

She looked up at me, and I watched the pain and relief mingle in her eyes.

"Thank you," She whispered; her voice hoarse and breaking.

"It was nothing." I said, kissing the side of her face.

She leant her head against my chest, and I rested my head on top of hers.

And I just held her.

* * *

_**A/N- Oooh…what's gonna happen next?! **_

**_Should I continue this, or just leave it?_**

**You'll have to review to find out! **

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Hospital Part 1

**A/N- WOW. **

**Guess who's back? Back again? Mitchie's back! TELL A FRIEND!**

**HAHAHA. **

**Okay, so I know I'm not gonna get out of this just by singing you a song, but I have to do it anyway. **

**-clears throat- **

_**BROKEN HEARTS AND LAST GOODBYES. RESTLESS NIGHTS, BUT LULLABIES HELP TO MAKE THIS PAIN GO AWAY. I REALISE I LET YOU DOWN, TOLD YOU THAT I'D BE AROUND. I'M BUILDING UP THE STRENGTH JUST TO SAY…. I'M SOOOOOORRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FOR BREAKING ALL THE PROMISES THAT I WASN'T AROUND TO KEEP. IT'S AAAAAALLLL MEEEEEEE. THIS TIME IS THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER BEG YOU TO STAY, BUT YOU'RE ALREADY ON YOUR WAY... **_

**Okay, I think you get the point now. **

**I'm really really **_**really REALLY **_**sorry for abandoning you. But if it makes any difference, I have a reason. **

**You see, -flashback-**

**-screen goes all wavy- **

**[woooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh… wavyyyyy]**

**So I made a twitter. And I found this friend. Let's call them Mr. X. **

**So, Mr. X was like my best friend. I told them everything, and I **_**think**_** it was mutual. I gave up everything for this person [fanfiction anyone], and even changed who I was. **

_**And then I realised. [dun duuuunnn]**_

**Mr. X wasn't who they said they were. It was a complete charade. I started to see the REAL Mr. X. **

**And I **_**hated**_** it. **

**Long story short, Mr. X is now out of my life forever, and I've come to terms with that [as much as you can. I still feel like I lost a best friend, and miss how they **_**used**_** to be.].**

**So here I am, back on fanfiction. **

**I will be updating this and my other story as often as I can. [Stoopid internet key stealing and hogging brother]**

**ONWARDSFORTH TO THE FANFICTION! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! (:**

* * *

Let the Flames Begin,

Chapter 2; Hospital part 1.

* * *

I watched her sleep in the hospital bed, and I don't think I'd ever seen her look so peaceful. Even though her arm was badly burnt, bandaged up, and bound to be hurting like hell, she looked like a sleeping angel.

She slept for a while longer, but then I heard a soft groan.

I wondered absent-mindedly if she was a morning person.

She got up, and winced as she moved.

"Hey," I said softly, alerting her to my presence in the room.

She turned to look at me, and smiled.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully.

I closed the gap between us quickly.

I took her hand (the one that wasn't burnt!) and held it, rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with my thumb.

"How are you?" I asked, watching her intently.

"I'm…alright." She said, wincing again.

"I'm sorry this happened."

She nodded.

"Hey, what's all this?" She asked, her eyes flickering between the two of us.

I sighed; I knew the time for explaining would come soon, but I hadn't thought it was going to be this soon.

"You nearly died, Sonny." I said, hoping she'd play it off as sympathy.

"I'm aware of that. Tell me something I don't know." She said, rolling her eyes.

"I love you," I mumbled quickly, looking down.

* * *

**AAN: woohoo. Another authors note! YEAHHH! **

**Okay, so that's probably NOT what you're thinking. **

**HAHAHA. **

**But anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. **

**Yeah, I'm gonna post another… i dunno how many, straight after this, so you won't have to wait. **

**Once again, I'm really sorry about abandoning you. **

**Hate me. Hang me. Shoot me. **

**But I'm sorry. **

**Review? **

…

_**[I'm begging you to stay, if it isn't too late.]**_


	3. Hospital Part 2

Let the Flames Begin,

Chapter 3; The hospital part 2.

* * *

SONNY'S POV-

_Did he really just say that? _

"Pardon?" I asked, wanting him to repeat it, but expecting something completely different to come out of his mouth.

"I said: Is it cold in here?"

"Oh..Uhh…yeah, it is a little." I stuttered, absolutely shocked.

"I'll try and find you some blankets." He said, turning to walk out of the room. "Oh, and by the way; I'm doing this because I think of you as a really good friend. Friends help each other, right?"

I nodded.

_Friends? _

_Did he really say it was cold? Was it just wishful thinking on my part?_

_WAIT, when did I even start liking him?_

"SONNY!" A voice said, interrupting me from my thoughts.

I looked up, and into the face of my worried mother.

"Sonny!" She cried, wrapping her arms around me carefully. "You scared me!"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Mom. I'm fine!" I lied with a perky voice, hoping she wouldn't see through it.

"You don't LOOK fine..." she said, pulling back and just settling for holding my hand.

"Pffft, this burn looks a lot worse than it feels. Honestly, I'm alright, go and do some shopping or something."

"Well, I do have the grocery shopping to do…"

"See! You go and do that, I'll be fine! I'm pretty sure Tawni will come down later anyway."

"Okay. I'll see you later. I love you Sonny."

"Love you too Mom."

She kissed my forehead and walked out, muttering about how I clearly wasn't fine.

_Hmph. I thought I'd fooled her. _

"Miss Munroe?"

I looked up, and there was a policeman standing at the door with Chad who'd apparently come back.

* * *

**A/N- Well, what did you think?**

**You should review and tell me. (:**


	4. Suspicions

Let the Flames Begin,

Chapter 4; Suspicions.

* * *

SONNY'S POV-

"Yes?" I asked, tucking my emotions away in that perfect mask.

"We'd like to talk to you… about the fire." A tall police officer said, walking into the room and pulling out his notebook.

"What did you want to know?" I asked, trying to keep my attention on him instead of on Chad who was walking around in the background.

"I'd like to know exactly what happened, from your point of view."

Sonny nodded, and started telling her story.

"…And when I came to, I was in the ambulance." She finished.

The police officer nodded.

"Thank you Miss Munroe. I promise we'll call you when we get some news about what happened. Make sure you get some rest." He said, standing up.

"Thank you officer." Sonny said.

The police officer nodded at her and Chad, and then walked out.

_Silence. _

"They think someone tried to hurt you."

"What?" I asked, bewildered.

"You had a bump on your head consistent with someone hitting you, and the room appeared to be doused in something that could've been flammable. _They think someone tried to hurt you._" Chad repeated, the last sentence said as if he was talking to a small child.

I tried to process the information as best I could. I remembered being hit on the head, but I couldn't think for the life of me why someone would try to kill me.

"Sonny?" Chad asked, stepping closer.

I realised my jaw was opened, and I quickly shut it and turned to face him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Sonny, you're not that good of an actor. I know you're not fine."

"Jerk." I muttered.

"Oh, that hurt." He smirked, finally coming to a stop at my bed.

"It was supposed to." I said through gritted teeth.

"Stop." He said.

"What?"

"Why do we always do this? We're constantly fighting. I'm getting sick of it."

"then _leave_."

"I'm not leaving, Sonny. You're alone and hurt."

"I'm not asking you to. I'm _telling_ you to."

"And I'm _telling_ you that I'm not!" Chad said, sliding onto the bed next to me.

"You're stubborn, did you know that?"

Chad chuckled and slid his arms around my waist.

"I did know that." He said.

I leant my head into his chest.

"Maybe… maybe stubborn is _sometimes_ a good thing." I whispered.

* * *

**A/N: and that concludes Mitchie's updating-spree. **

**Feel free to review. I'll post again ASAP. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
